Turn Back the Pendulum
by Zaraelle
Summary: Un Harry complétement déprimé se fait arnaqué par un étrange magicien et se retrouve à une époque troublée qu'il aurait préféré ne jamais voir. De plus, il se passe vraiment des choses bizarres à Poudlard... Entre des serdaigles grévistes, des poufsouffles révoltés, des Mary Sue envahissantes et un professeur de métamorphose en chaleur, Harry va devoir se méfier car Tommy rode...


_Hello! Voici ma première fanfic sur Harry Potter. J'e l'ai écrite pour répondre au défi lancé par SEY-sama, j'espère que ça vous plaira!_

Tous les personnages appartiennent à J. K. Rowling sauf Thomar.

_Tête baissée, Harry Potter marchait dans les décombres. Partout, des silhouettes sombres hurlant, de joie ou de désespoir, ça dépendait, où ils avaient eu de la chance et aucun de leurs proches n'étaient morts, ou ils n'en avaient pas eu. Des cadavres étaient alignés contre un mur, veillés par leurs amis qui, avec leurs yeux hagards et leur teint blafard, avaient eux même l'air de cadavre. Dans un coin, avait été jeté son corps, il n'avait vraiment plus rien d'humain: une silhouette informe, disloquée, repliée sur elle-même. D'un côté, il avait eu ce qu'il méritait mais Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être dégouter quand il voyait des jeunes qui, pour prouver leur prétendue bravoure, donnaient des coups de pied et crachaient sur la loque qui fut un jour le mage noir le plus redouté du vingtième siècle. Il avait envie de vomir. La grande salle, jadis si accueillante, avait était transformée en cimetière et puait la peur et la mort. Tout à l'heure, il avait été acclamé comme le messie, le sauveur de l'humanité alors que la seule chose qu'il avait faite avait été de sauver sa peau. Tuer où être tuer, cela avait sa seule motivation, en aucun cas la gloire ou l'héroïsme. Etre admirer par la foule parce qu'on avait tué quelqu'un, aussi horrible cette personne soit-elle, avait un côté malsain. Harry déglutit difficilement, il avait le goût amer du sang dans la bouche et qu'une seule envie, partir en courant. Fuir cet attroupement de zombies gémissants. Comment avait-on pu en arriver là? Pourquoi? POURQUOI? _

Harry était allongé sur son lit. Il avait loué une petite chambre miteuse en plein cœur du Londres moldu afin d'être tranquille. Avoir des fans accrochés aux basques en permanence était plutôt lassant, même pour le plus gros narcissique de la planète et comme Harry n'était pas particulièrement narcissique et n'aimait pas particulièrement être suivi perpétuellement par une armée de groupies en chaleur, il avait atteint un degré de lassitude pour le moins élevé. De plus, les demandes en mariage à chaque coin de rue, c'était gênant à force. Harry soupira. Sa main gauche était posée sur une bouteille vodka. Avec sa main droite, il jonglait avec un couteau, le rattrapant par la lame et le relançant machinalement. Des fois, il se ratait, il s'en foutait, au pire ça ne lui faisait qu'une cicatrice de plus… Il avait toujours aimé les couteaux. Ça avait la classe, un couteau, et puis, avec ça, on pouvait tuer proprement, discrètement. Parce que pour le coup, l'éclair vert de quatre mètres de longueur, ça n'avait rien de discret. Il rêvait d'en finir, de rejoindre son père, sa mère, son parrain, Dumbledore même ce crasseux de Snape lui manquait parfois. Deux coups de couteau, un sur chaque poignet et c'était fini, c'était si simple et pourtant si compliqué. En fait, il était lâche, il crevait de peur: une fois mort, que lui arriverait-il? Il ne croyait pas au paradis, si un dieu avait existé, toute cette histoire ne serait jamais arrivée et il aurait pu avoir une vie normale, aurait été un petit garçon pourri gâté, gavé de bonbons, peut-être plus gros encore que Dudley. Il ricana à cette pensée. Dudley… ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eu de nouvelles des Dursley, ni de ses amis d'ailleurs. Ils ne comprenaient pas sa morosité chronique, il avait sauvé le monde, il devrait être content, non? Et bah non, il n'était pas content et puis, il déprimait si il le voulait, qu'on lui foute la paix à la fin! Et ses amis avaient fini par le laisser tranquille et Harry se sentait seul, abandonné. Il rata le couteau, celui-ci lui fit une éraflure sur la joue. Il étouffa un cri de douleur, se releva brusquement, fit tombé ses lunettes, marcha dessus et de rage fracassa sa bouteille de vodka par terre. Il tomba par terre, à genoux sur le sol, il ramassa sa baguette qui trainait à sa droite et se mit à hurler.

- Si seulement rien ne c'était passé!

- Vous m'avez appelé, sir? Je suis venu, selon votre désir.

Harry releva la tête, hébété. Un homme, habillé avec un costume queue-de-pie violet se tenait devant lui. Il était tellement grand que son chapeau haut-de-forme, violet lui aussi, était écrasé par le plafond. L'homme était entouré d'une fumée épaisse violette qui commençait à se dissiper. Harry fixa les débris de sa bouteille en se demandant à quel point son taux d'alcoolémie était élevé. Il se prit la tête dans les mains, se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de bain: rien de tel qu'une bonne douche pour faire disparaitre les hallucinations, magicien violet compris. Sauf que lorsque qu'il revint dans la chambre, le magicien n'avait pas disparu, au contraire, il s'était même plutôt étalé. Après avoir jeté négligemment son chapeau sur le lit d'Harry, il était en train d'inspecter la pièce avec un air écœuré.

- Ah, mon cher… Fufufu, maintenant que vous êtes sorti, nous allons pouvoir parler affaire.

- Qui êtes-vous? Qu'est-ce que vous foutez chez moi?

- Vous m'avez mandé, je suis arrivé. Moi, le grand Thomar Nacker, le magicien sans peur! Fufufu…

- Heu, deux secondes, moi j'ai appelé personne et votre nom, il est franchement louche. Rah, et puis sans mes foutues lunettes, je vois rien!

- Cela tombe bien, vous n'avez pas besoin de me voir pour me croire… Fufufu. Maintenant, dîtes moi votre souhait, que je puisse le réaliser! Votre mie vous a quitté, votre père est décédé? Vos amis vous ont trahis? Vous avez peur des souris? Allons, allons dîtes moi tout vos secrets, je me chargerais de les garder! Fufufu

Le magicien commençait légèrement à lui taper sur le système avec ses "fufufu". C'était pas malin d'avoir perdu son couteau à un moment pareil.

- Non mais sérieux, on n'est pas dans Aladin là. Et puis comment vous avez deviné que j'ai peur des souris? De plus en plus louche tout ça.

- Si j'étais toi, je m'inquiéterai pour les détails de ta vie privée pas pour ta phobie ridicule…, marmonna le magicien.

- Pardon?

- Je n'ai rien dis, mon ami, fufufufu.

- Ouais, mais en attendant, moi, je te crois pas…

- Prouver ma bonne foi, voilà qui m'arrive fort peu, pour vous montrer que je suis sincère, je vais réparer vos yeux. Fufufufu

Thomar prononça quelques mots incompréhensible Harry sentit un picotement sur ses paupières, puis une brulure. Tout devint noir, lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, il voyait clairement…. le visage de Thomar situé à 2 centimètres du sien.

-AAAAAHHHH! Mais vous êtes malade!

-C'est ainsi que vous me remercier? Moi, qui vous est rendu votre visibilité…

- Ok, c'est bon ça va… Vous êtes qui, au juste?

- Je suis Thomar Nacker, le magicien violet et j'exauce les souhaits. Demandez et le votre sera réalisé! Fufufu

Le cerveau d'Harry tournait au régime maximal. Un souhait, un souhait… Il en avait bien un, mais bon, ça semblait impossible. Et puis ce mec n'était pas clair. Mais bon, d'un côté, il n'avait plus rien à perdre.

- …. Bah en fait, j'en aurai un… Je voudrais changer le passé.

- Changer le passé… Voici une chouette idée. Cependant, pour réaliser ce souhait, il va falloir signer ce papier! Fufufu.

Harry prit le papier que Thomar lui tendait et le lu…. Enfin essaya de le lire.

- Mais j'y comprends rien à votre truc!

- Ce n'est pas très malin, de ne pas connaître le latin. Signez ici, mon ami, et votre calvaire sera fini.

Et Harry signa. Une lueur amusée apparut dans les yeux de Thomar.

- Bon maintenant, fini de rigoler… Enfin surtout pour toi… Fufufu. Bon alors étant donné que je t'ai corrigé la vue, on va dire que tu me dois un millions de gallions de plus, si tu veux modifier le passé… ça va te couter cher….

- Quoi? Mais je vous dois rien du tout moi!

- Trop tard, tu as signé! C'est un contrat magique donc si tu ne le respectes pas… couic! Fufufu

- Mais vous ne m'avez pas parlez de paiement!

- Bien sûr que j'ai pas parlé de paiement, ça fait fuir tout le monde les paiements! Il faut bien que je gagne ma vie moi! C'est la crise même pour les vendeurs de vœux. Donc je me fais passer pour un magicien moyenâgeux qui ne parle qu'en vers et le client tombe dans le panneau, signe sans lire le contrat, et voilà le tour est joué, fufufu. Te voilà endetté à vie, mon petit. Et moi, je vais avoir de l'or…, dit rêveusement le magicien.

- Et mon vœu dans tout ça?

- Ton vœu? Je ne peux pas le réaliser… changer le passé, c'est bien trop vague. Il ne faut pas s'amuser avec le cours du temps… Mais comme je t'ai à la bonne, que grâce à toi, je vais être riche et que je suis un homme d'honneur, je vais t'aider à ma façon…

Le magicien murmura quelques bribes de phrases inaudibles. Et, autour d'Harry tout commença à tourner.

- Le passé, mon pote, c'est toi qui vas aller le changer. I see you later my dear or instead before!

Et ce fut le noir complet.

_Et voilà, c'est fini pour aujourd'hui. La prochaine fois, nous assisterons au débarquement de Harry dans un Poudlard bien étrange…_

_Ciao_

_Z._


End file.
